Today's solutions for contact management include contact lists in Personal Information Management (PIM) software, buddy lists, connections, contacts, friends, circles, aspects and other individual and group contact concepts present on desktops, mobile devices, as well as general purpose and professional networks. These solutions emphasize the existence and sometimes the category of connections between participants (such as former colleagues, doing business together, referred by third person, etc.). Available systems offer little tools and information helping understand the dynamics and history of relations between contacts, accompanying correspondence, recorded memories of participants in conjunction with their meetings, and mutual experiences of multiple connected participants. As a result, ties in social graphs and individual contact lists lack depth and quality. Additionally, an increasing number of people, who are meeting each other for the first time in a social environment, lack easy-to-use, secure, compelling and socially acceptable tools for exchanging personal information between their mobile devices. There is an increased demand to add social and personal context and dynamics to contact management and make them organic parts of overall personal content management. It should also be noted that members of social networks who are meeting each other in-person rarely need exchanging extensive amounts of personal contact information between them: once a key piece of such information, such as an email address, is known, the rest can normally be extracted from social networks such as LinkedIn, Facebook, etc.; adding such flexibility to personal contact management increases its efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop systems and tools for enriching personal contact management systems, combining them with broader personal content management systems, such as Evernote provided by Evernote Corporation of Redwood City, Calif., and for easy transmission and expansion of personal contact information between trusted individuals or groups of people. It is also desirable to find a mechanism to facilitate communication with personal devices that may be used with contact management systems and/or may be used generally to send and/or receive information.